Mercury Network Uplink
United States |role = * Support powers * Tech access |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 1000 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 10 |cost = $1500 * $1000 in Infantry Only, Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |time = 1:24 (base 0:54) * 0:56 (base 0:36) in Infantry Only, Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |multiplier = *1.25 (all buildings) *1.25 (individual) |produced = Allied Construction Yard |req = * Power Plant * Allied Ore Refinery |adjacent = 2 |power = -100 * -50 in Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |allows = Provided independently: * Warhawk * Stormchild Provided along with Air Force Command Headquarters: * Drop Control * Tech Center Provided along with Tech Center: * Experimental Warpshop * Ore Purifier * Chronosphere * Weather Controller * Grand Cannon * Gap Generator * Riot Trooper * Tanya * Athena Cannon * Abrams Tank * Aeroblaze * Quickshifter * Chrono Prison * Future Tank Alpha * Lionheart * Aircraft Carrier * Battleship |ability = * Mercury Strike * Target Painter |notes = Can be infiltrated to reset the support powers' timer |sound = From the Particle Cannon (Generals) }} The Mercury Network Uplink is an essential structure for the United States, which grants access to more advanced technologies. It also allows them to call two support powers from a Mercury Satellite. Official description The Mercury Network Uplink establishes a connection with the network of Mercury Satellites that orbits the Earth. This allows an American commander to fire its powerful laser beam anywhere on the battlefield without requiring the use of ground-based designator units like the Athena. Additionally, the Mercury Network Uplink acts as the technology expander for the United States, unlocking additional weapons and further options in the tech tree.Allied Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The construction of the Mercury Network Uplink grants the United States commander access to the following support powers: It's important to note that this building not only provides access to Tier 2 units, but provides United States specific Tier 3 units with the Tech Center, sans the Spy, Barracuda and Cryocopter. This means that just like the Tech Center, it's imperative that US commanders protect this building after its construction as they will lose almost all their unique units and the majority of their advanced tech, especially since this building has less overall health than its Tier three counterpart. Appearances Act One * The Mercury Network Uplink held by Pacific Front is the target of Death From Above and must be destroyed by the player-controlled Latin Confederation. It is significantly more durable than normal Mercury Uplinks, capable of surviving a direct Tactical Nuke. Act Two * The Mercury Network Uplink becomes buildable in the Covert Ops mission Obstinate. In this mission, it unlocks the Prism Tank (in place of the Shield Command), but doesn't grant access to Mercury Strike, Target Painter or the Athena Cannon. * The Mercury Network Uplink becomes fully operational in Ghost Hunt. Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the Mercury Uplink was a supplementary superweapon of the United States, unlocked by the Tech Center and limited to one per player, while the American Strategy Center served as the US exclusive support power structure like other two. * In the game files of version 3.0, there is an unused icon of unknown purpose with the same image as the Mercury Network Uplink. Trivia * The Mercury Network Uplink uses the modified model of the Spy Satellite Uplink from Red Alert 2. * When a Mercury Strike launches, the owner's Network Uplink will display a red laser circle anim effect on the radar top. See also * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center References zh:墨丘利卫星系统终端 Category:Structures Category:Tier 2 Access Category:Allied Nations Category:United States